thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Attack of the Railway Pirates
"Hard work builds character! If one is hard-working, then one is chivalrous, virtuous, and all around a genuinely fantastic entity!" -- Bertram on Hardworking Episode X: Attack of the Railway Pirates is the tenth and final episode of the first season. It was split in two parts, uploaded on April 29 and 30, 2014. Plot The Skarloey Railway is one of the most successful heritage railways in the world, with billions flopping to visit it every year. This, however, does not mean all the engines are acceptant of the consequent hard work, as Sir Handel proved with a cranky outburst towards Bertram, after a hard day's work. A few days after that, the Thin Controller informed the engines of a job to transfer illegal powder, which were smuggled onto the island by Ballahoo Firearms, to be destroyed at the quarry. He picked Skarloey, the wisest and most experienced little engine, for the job, much to the annoyance of Sir Handel and Duncan, claiming their qualification as being importance and finishing quickly, respectively. However, after Skarloey had crossed the Castle Causeway, his train was confronted by gunman, who wasted no time in apprehending his crew. The ringleader introduced himself as Thitckens, former employee of Ballahoo Firearm, an occupation they lost after their company were found of illegal gunpowder smuggling activity by the government. Desperate of finding a financial source and determined to get revenge for losing their jobs, Thitckens and his "men" had a bargain with their "boss", which included sharing a quarter of the money from selling the illegal gunpowder, should they successfully retrieve it. To achieve this, they hijacked Skarloey and the whole train, albeit releasing the driver and fireman, and set off driving the SKR #1 down the line. Meanwhile, the incident was witnessed by a nearby farmer, who instantly reported the incident to the authorities. Policemen and the Sodor Swat Team held up all trains on the Skarloey Railway, causing irritation amongst the other engines and the passengers, until all were informed of the situation. Whilst the passengers were transported to their desired location, the engines were rounded up at the sheds, where the head of police explained his plan of transporting the Swat Team via locomotives. An enthusiastic Bertram was selected, along with a mortified Sir Handel. Despite the latter engine's protest, operation "Railway Pirates" officially commenced as they set out to the rescue. Further up the line, near the Old Iron Bridge, Skarloey's brakes were jammed due to careless handling by Thitcken's men before they could reach the lorry they intended to transfer the gunpowder onto. Just as they were debating how to proceed, Sir Handel, carrying the Swat Team, charged out towards them. After an intense gunfight, all the pirates, bar Thitckens, were arrested. The ringleader himself attempted a break for it by running across the Old Iron Bridge, but Bertram closed in from the other end. Now stranded, Thitckens declared his determination for vengeance whilst dozens of guns pointed at him, and at the same time jeered that the Swat Team dare not shoot him down. Sir Handel, realising Thitckens was beyond reasons and was about to get himself killed, decided to save the gangster's life by shoving him off the bridge. Banging into Skarloey's train, the force of it charging towards Thitckens was enough to push him over the edge. Incredulously, Thitckens' head popped out of the Swampy Waters, rendering him alive and unable to further resist apprehending. Everyone cheered for Sir Handel, who was further praised by the Thin Controller when he and Bertram returned to the sheds, discovering, also, that a plaque was to be put up in the sheds to commemorate their bravery. Though Sir Handel's grumpy manner was unlikely ever to change, he glowed with pride whenever this act heroics were brought up in the future. Characters Part 1 * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Duncan * Duke * Bertram * Mr. Percival * Thitkens * Sodor SWAT Police Force * Boots * Elliot "Bogus" Walters * Head of Police * Dawson * Ivo Hugh (only speaks in Part 2) * Peter Sam (does not speak) * Rusty (does not speak) * Ada, Jade, and Mabel (cameo) * Boulder (Mentioned) Part 2 * Harold (does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) The following appeared in the stills during the credits * Wretch * Mallard * Bulgy * Bill and Ben * Mike * Donald and Douglas * Neil * Thomas * Daisy Voice Cast * SodorFan2K10: Skarloey * EnterprisingEngine93: Bertram * Andrew Homer: Duke * JakerBraker123: Rheneas * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Everyone Else * Ringo Starr (uncredited): The Chief of Police (archived audio) Transcript Main article: Attack of the Railway Pirates/Transcript Trivia * The plot was inspired by the 2013 movie, Captain Phillips. * This episode features music from the films Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. * This is first episode to feature SI3D's 2012 models of the Skarloey Railway Engines. However, since the new models are a different scale and are massive compared to the original 2006 ones, they were only used for shots that do not involve other narrow gauge engines. * This is the first episode to feature SodorFan2K10 and JakerBraker123 as voice actors, voicing Skarloey and Rheneas, respectivley. * This is the last episode to feature the second intro, first used in episode 4, as a new one will be used every season. * This is the second episode to be split in two parts, the first being Gordon Goes Swimming. * The credits feature stills from all nine previous episodes. * When Thitkens falls off the Old Iron Bridge, the Wilhelm scream sound effect can be heard. * Bertram is wearing Rheneas' surprised face mask when Thitkens falls off the Old Iron Bridge. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Sir Handel Category:Epiaodes focusing on Bertram Category:Episodes focusing on Skarloey Category:Multi-partner Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD